


Ошибки легче исправлять вместе

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: - Хейл, не беси меня! В последний раз спрашиваю: ты. заберешь. Дженима. из. сада?- Стайлз, в последний раз отвечаю: я не могу, у меня самолет в Атланту в пять.- А у меня первое за полгода свидание!- Заранее сочувствую.- Кому? Мне?! Да Кейд замечательный! Не то что всякие Хмуроволки!- Ему, – выплюнул Дерек и отключился.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок фэндому на TW-NY-Календарь 2017

\- Хейл, не беси меня! В последний раз спрашиваю: ты. заберешь. Дженима. из. сада? – Судя по сосредоточенному пыхтению на том конце, Стайлз усиленно пытался впихнуть куда-то что-то невпихуемое.

Ну, в общем-то, зная Стайлза, Дерек вполне себе представлял, чем это противостояние закончится – победителем в схватке все равно станет его омега.

Упс… НЕ его омега. Больше не его. Почти шесть месяцев как.

\- Стайлз, в последний раз отвечаю: я не могу, у меня самолет в Атланту в пять, – устало потер переносицу Дерек и едва слышно вздохнул.

Чужой. Не. ЕГО.

Даже если до сих пор любимый. До боли. До безмолвного крика.  
И как они до этого докатились?..

\- Самолет, да? А у меня первое за полгода свидание, столик уже заказан! Ты хоть представляешь, чего это стоило в канун Рождества?! – заострил внимание Стайлз, будто прочитав горькие мысли бывшего мужа, со смаком и придыханием, – и мне не улыбается… черт, да я просто не успею вовремя ни туда, ни туда, даже если научусь телепортироваться!.. В конце концов, ты отец или не отец? Дженим так тебя ждет! А я нуждаюсь в отдыхе, и Кейд так давно предлагал…

Свидание у него! Первое! С каким-то Кейдом! Да от одного имени уже блевать хочется, а Стайлз с ним… Блядь!

Зараза мстительная. Всегда таким был, мстительным и чересчур умным, каждый выпад точно в цель, так что ничего удивительного.

Но черт, что ж так больно-то все еще?.. И тошно, и хочется зверем выть и рушить, рушить все вокруг. И себя. Себя уничтожить в первую очередь.  
За то, что не уберег. А потом не смог найти в себе сил вымолить прощения. Трус.

Но Стайлз тоже хорош! Мог бы и…  
Короче, мог бы все. Просто не захотел, а теперь еще и наказывает вот так жестоко…

\- …Ну так вот, я просто не могу в очередной раз все отменить. Кейд не поймет, он, конечно, добрый и… – продолжал рассуждать в трубку Стайлз.  
\- Заранее сочувствую, – перебил его Дерек, медленно откладывая ручку, которую только что чуть было не располовинил.  
\- Кому? Мне?! Да Кейд замечательный! Не то что всякие Хмуроволки! – обидно расхохотался снова-Стилински.  
\- Ему, – выплюнул Дерек и отключился.

Едва сдержавшись, чтобы со всей силы не грохнуть мобильник об пол собственного кабинета. Подарившая эту эксклюзивную модель Лидия не оценит. Определенно нет. Уж лучше уничтожить ручку.

Хотя нет, это вообще подарок Дженима, сын тоже не оценит… Уж кто-кто, а он явно не заслужил подобного.

\- Ненавижу, – тихо выдохнул Дерек, бездумно глядя на некогда счастливое семейное фото на рабочем столе компьютера.  
***  
\- Ненавижу, – произнес в противно запикавшую трубку Стайлз и плавно сполз по стене на пол, плюнув на так и не застегнувшиеся на талии любимые джинсы.

И тихо заплакал.

Как они до этого докатились, а? Как?! Что он сделал не так, где прокололся?!..

Ну да, он был молод (шестнадцать – почти ребенок), глуп (и эгоистичен, как все дети), но что самое главное – влюблен до беспамятства. У него ноги отнимались, а в горле пересыхало, что тем не менее не мешало, а даже, кажется, способствовало обильному слюноотделению…

Он хотел, хотел, хотел Дерека! И никого, кроме него. Просто не видел. Не замечал. Лица смазывались, голоса превращались в бесполезный, раздражающий фон. И только Дерек – единственная лелеемая константа.

Стайлз так долго, так искренне хотел его, что очень удивился, когда его заметили, разглядели и захотели в ответ.

Чудо из чудес!

И… и господи, ему до сих пор так обжигающе-стыдно за то происшествие с молочным коктейлем! Который аж носом пошел, когда Дерек, выловив его возле школьного кафетерия, почти робко улыбнулся и безмолвно протянул ему два билета на очередной блокбастер. На вечерний сеанс. На последний ряд. Ох.

Стайлз сначала на полном серьезе думал, что это розыгрыш, ну или спор, или еще что, но было абсолютно наплевать (Дерек знает его, Дерек приглашает его в кино! Да даже если Стайлза и его неуклюжесть потом ославят на всю страну посредством Ютьюб, это того стоит!).

И плевать, что тот фильм ему ну нисколечко не понравился, зато понравились – прохладный кафель безлюдного туалета под затылком, волосы, на вид жесткие и неподатливые, а на ощупь, точно шелк, и жаркие губы на члене где-то на середине показа… Понравились и запомнились, кажется, навсегда. Как и первый поцелуй в полутемном зале со вкусом сладко-соленого попкорна чуть раньше.

Да, у Стайлза беда с приоритетами даже в вопросе воспоминаний. Но он был гиперактивным подростком, и это был его первый в жизни минет! И да, у него до сих пор СДВГ.

Поцелуй, кстати, тоже был первым в жизни, вы не подумайте. Дерек у него вообще весь первый и единственный.

Был.

Черт!.. От таких мыслей еще пуще разреветься хочется…

Так. Так, что потом?..

Ну, потом, потом было неожиданно-скорое предложение (Стайлз едва не охрип сам и не оглушил своего жениха, пока кричал «да-да-да» на всю округу), случайная беременность (ну, почти случайная – Дереку об этом лучше не знать), уже не так неожиданно-скорая свадьба, клятвы…

«Никто. Ничто. Никогда. Навсегда.»

Появление на свет Дженима…

О, Стайлз почти ничего не помнит – так ему было больно и страшно, а потом вдруг, раз, и наступило вселенское умиротворение, потому что у него на груди его плоть и кровь с темным пушком на макушке и глазами цвета чуть прелой листвы. Глазами его, Стайлза, сбывшейся мечты по имени Дерек Хейл, светло и радостно улыбающегося, перед тем, как наклониться и поцеловать в лоб сначала его, а потом их сына.

Дальше было все как у всех – мелкие ссоры насчет бутылочек-памперсов и чья опять очередь вставать в три ночи, кому завтра на работу, а кому сдавать выпускной тест по химии и так далее…  
Но довольно скоро все наладилось, сделалось даже еще лучше.

Стайлз любил Дерека, обожал Дженима, делал все, чтобы быть хорошим омегой, самым лучшим, буквально из кожи вон лез, но этот жуткий случай семь месяцев назад…

Да, потеря второго долгожданного ребенка сказалась на них обоих не самым лучшим образом.

Они отдалились, хотя, казалось бы, должны были, наоборот, сблизиться. Обвиняли друг друга, в основном, конечно, это делал Стайлз – нес такое, что до сих пор стыдно. Но больше больно…

Дерек ведь не отставал от него, но, в отличие от Стайлза, бил молча, одним лишь взглядом, холодным, чужим, почти ненавидящим. Так, как Стайлз никогда бы не смог словами.

Собственно, эта утрата и стала главной причиной развода, но…

Но все-таки не единственной.

Дерека просто слишком часто не было рядом. Слишком, черт возьми. А все эта его работа… Ну и хорошенькая секретарша.

Пейдж.

Как потом выяснилось, еще и первая любовь в придачу, будь она неладна.

Нет, не поймите неправильно, Стайлз не был чересчур ревнивым, да и Дерека раньше не в чем было упрекнуть, абсолютно, но вот с ее появлением… что-то сломалось. Стайлз даже, кажется, слышал тот гипотетический треск, а может, так просто совпало…

Беременность протекала не слишком хорошо, Стайлз нервничал, чувствуя на Дереке чужой запах, тот со смехом советовал не маяться дурью и побольше гулять, непривычно задабривал подарками, что бесило – он будто пытался откупиться, или так только казалось? – как бы там ни было, но Стайлз в ответ злился точно черт и, как следствие, все становилось еще хуже.

В тот день они снова поссорились, Стайлз, что-то предчувствуя, просто хотел, чтобы он был рядом, просто остался с ним, хоть один-единственный раз. Но Дерек вновь не внял его просьбам.

Ну как же, в прошлый ведь раз Дженим из него едва ли не за пять минут вылез – здоровый, румяный, без каких бы то ни было осложнений, они даже из дома выйти не успели, так почему бы на этот раз должно быть по-другому?..

Совершенно не о чем волноваться, Стайлз, вот тебе телефон, звони, а я убегаю, у меня, видите ли, важная встреча…

Скорая просто не успела. Врачи нашли его в холле, в луже крови, рыдающим навзрыд, бережно прикрывающим пустой уже живот.

Стайлз едва выбрался из больницы, осунувшийся, серый от горя и потери крови, а Дерек, подгоняемый в спину обвинениями в том, что «все из-за него», сбежал, просто бросил его один на один с тем бардаком, что творился у него в голове и душе. Самоустранился, трусливо закопавшись в дела, и дома стал бывать едва ли не реже, чем до того.

Стайлз почти свихнулся от одиночества и непонимания. И в конце концов не выдержал. Однажды вечером Дерека в гостиной встретил адвокат.

Решение, казалось, было найдено. Только вот вопросы остались.

За что? За что ты так со мной, Дерек? Почему отпустил? Не удержал? Даже не попытался! Как так вообще вышло? И как теперь жить дальше?..

Стайлз вот уже полгода, с тех пор, как они оба молча подписали документы на развод, пытался решить этот последний вопрос.

Что дальше?..

Но ничего не выходило. И, подозревал он, не выйдет.

Он просто разучился жить без Дерека. Потерялся, словно щенок без поводка, как это ни глупо. Самое прискорбное, что винить в этом следует не только Дерека.

Если бы Стайлз нашел в себе силы поговорить с ним, попробовать объяснить, что на самом деле ни в чем его не обвиняет, что они оба просто не поняли друг друга, сглупили, что вместо того, чтобы крепко обняться, давая друг другу шанс выплакаться, каждый закрылся в себе, лелея нелепые обиды и горюя о погибшем малыше в одиночестве.

Если бы…

Стайлз тяжело поднялся, стер слезы с покрасневших щек, облизнул губы и, поднатужившись, все-таки застегнул проклятые джинсы.

Ладно, хватит раскисать, его ждет сын. То единственное, что Дерек никогда не сможет забрать у него, как забрал свою любовь. Отказал в счастье.

Ну и черт с ним, пусть катится в эту свою Атланту, да хоть на другой конец света, плевать!..

Кейду пришлось писать СМС с извинениями. Впрочем, даже к лучшему, что свидание и на этот раз сорвалось. Все-таки Стайлз был еще не готов к каким бы то ни было отношениям. Ему было до ужаса страшно подпустить к себе кого-то, кроме Дерека. Это означало бы, что все – дороги назад больше нет.

В детский сад омега успел едва ли не в последний момент, по взгляду воспитателя было понятно – еще бы немного и он позвонил в службу опеки.

Дженим выбежал к нему из игровой, радостно размахивая каким-то листком, оказавшимся довольно сносным рисунком на извечную тему «папа, папочка и я».

У Стайлза сжалось сердце при виде того, как медленно гаснет улыбка на раскрасневшемся личике сына, так похожем на Дерека с этими серо-зелеными глазами под густыми смоляными бровями и волосами, которые хоть и были немного светлее дерековых, но топорщились точно так же. Дженим был его маленькой копией. И тем больнее было Стайлзу.

\- Папочка! А где папа? – Закончил свое приближение Дженим уже вполне степенно, остановившись от Стайлза в полушаге и засунув рисунок за спину. Стало понятно, что предназначался он персонально Дереку.

Господи, бедный Дженим, ему-то это все за что?..

\- Он не смог тебя забрать, – потянул сына на себя Стайлз, заключая в утешающие объятия.  
\- Опять? Он очень занят, да? – уткнулся ему в шею мальчик.  
\- Увы, малыш, но ты не расстраивайся, он обязательно привезет тебе что-нибудь из… м-м-м, из Атланты, вот. – Застегнув на нем курточку и взяв за руку, повел того на улицу Стайлз. – Ты можешь даже что-нибудь такое заказать, я позвоню ему… Подарка от Санта-Клауса это, конечно, не отменяет, так что можешь попросить все, что в голову взбредет.  
\- Пусть просто возвращается к нам. Попроси его, папочка, пожалуйста, – тихо выдохнул Дженим.  
Стайлз замер, потом, помедлив, присел перед ним на корточки и попробовал осторожно объяснить:  
\- Сынок, понимаешь, он не… мы с ним просто немного ошиблись, приняли друг друга… неважно, в общем, просто у папы теперь своя жизнь, нов…  
\- Новый Дженим? Новый ты? – вскинулся Дженим, перебивая.  
\- Что? Дженим, ну, конечно же, нет! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты единственный во всем мире! И Дерек любит тебя больше всего на свете!  
\- А тебя?  
\- Я не…

«Я не знаю…» повисло в воздухе.

Дженим с мгновение с надеждой всматривался в родительские глаза, потом вздохнул и будто бы потух:  
\- Значит, нет. Значит, он разлюбил тебя и уже никогда не вернется.

Помолчал и добавил совсем по-взрослому серьезно:  
\- Знаешь, мисс Дин говорит, что ошибки легче исправлять вместе, но… но раз вы с папой до сих пор их не решили, значит, просто не хотите.

У Стайлза защемило сердце. И вновь захотелось расплакаться. Так расплакаться… Горько, безнадежно, прямо тут, посреди улицы. Зовя Дерека, ругая его на чем свет стоит и снова зовя, умоляя…

Вернись, вернись, Дерек, как ты можешь так с нами поступать?! Как?! Сволочь ты бесчувственная! Вернись, слышишь! Помоги все исправить! Помоги!.. Я не справлюсь в одиночку…

Дженим широко распахнул свои зеленые глазенки, вцепился в него, как обезьянка, и, вмиг растеряв всю взрослость, испуганно разревелся:  
\- Папа-а-а! Папочка, не надо-о-о! Ну не пла-а-ачь! Я буду любить тебя за двои-и-их. Очень-очень! Больше все-е-ех! Ты только не пла-а-ачь!..  
Только тут Стайлз понял, что вовсе даже не сдержался, и безнадежные слезы беззвучно катятся по щекам, пугая малыша:  
\- Я не плачу, детка, – упрямо просипел он, с остервенением стирая соленые дорожки.  
\- Папочка! – зарылся влажным лицом ему в шею Дженим, обнимая изо всех своих мальчишечьих сил.  
\- Я люблю тебя, сынок, – поцеловал его в макушку Стайлз и, подхватив родное легкое тельце на руки, медленно побрел к машине.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка. И папу люблю. Я так скучаю по нему, – пробормотал Дженим, шумно хлюпнув носом.  
\- Как и я, детка. Как и я.  
\- Папочка, мне не надо подарков, правда, только, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы папа снова полюбил тебя, чтобы вернулся.  
Стайлз подавил болезненный всхлип и отрывисто кивнул:  
\- Я постараюсь, родной. Обещаю.  
***  
В аэропорту было душно, шумно, помимо бесконечных телефонных и не очень разговоров и объявлений о посадке, опаздывающих на рейс и изменении выхода, отовсюду неслась веселенькая рождественская музыка, старые и новые песни, все, как одна, под копирку, о счастье и исполнении желаний, ничего, кроме беспросветной тоски не вызывали.

Ах да, еще тут подавали отвратительный кофе, что, честно, было уже как-то чересчур.

Дерек уже полчаса силился избавиться от мерзкого послевкусия. И это всего-то после пары глотков. А ведь он рекламировал эту сеть кофеен…

Черт, надо будет пересмотреть критерии согласия на предоставление услуг его агентства, внеся в список обязательную дегустацию продукта. Рекламировать откровенное дерьмо он себе позволить не мог – слишком много сил вложил в репутацию своего детища.

И не только сил, вон, даже собственным счастьем поплатился.

Дерек тяжко вздохнул и, достав из кармана смартфон, открыл галерею и, листая фото, с головой погрузился в воспоминания.

Их так много, и так мало.

Первые месяцы влюбленности: парк аттракционов, кафе, пикники, выпускной Дерека, вот они на пляже, вот на фоне Гранд-Каньона, на ужине с шерифом, а вот тот вечер, когда Дерек сделал Стайлзу предложение, вот свадьба, вот Стайлз, уже глубоко беременный Дженимом, уплетает банку анчоусов, заедая мороженым, а вот он уже с ним на руках на собственном выпускном, первый зубик, первый шаг, барбекю у МакКолов – трехлетний Дженим с близнецами Лидии, весь в краске, и смеющийся на заднем фоне Стайлз…

А вот и прошлое Рождество, когда он сообщил ему, что снова ждет малыша…

Господи, ну что он за дурак? Зачем отпустил? Почему не упал под ноги, умоляя не уходить?!

Трус потому что. Трус и подлец, из-за невнимательности погубивший собственного ребенка.

Чуть не погубивший любимого омегу…

Разве такое можно простить?

Ну, разумеется, нет. Никогда. Ни за что. Потому и не упал, до дрожи страшась услышать этот приговор из уст Стайлза.

Никогда. Ни за что.

Остается только вспоминать и проклинать себя, а в перерывах между самобичеванием делать наскучившую работу, будь она трижды проклята.

Так что никаких тебе, Дерек, счастья и исполнения желаний, сиди и давись чувством вины и невозможностью что-либо исправить. Заслужил.  
***  
Оставив уснувшего, наревевшись вдосталь, Дженима в своей спальне, Стайлз тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился в гостиную.

Где все до сих пор едва ли не дышало некогда счастливой семейной жизнью. Все эти маленькие безделушки из различных поездок, подарки на разные годовщины, просто милые сердцу вещи.

Вот плед, который они с Дереком купили, еще даже не задумываясь насчет супружества (хотя, быть может, это верно только со стороны Стайлза), а вот это кресло они перли аж из самой Монтаны, куда ездили на концерт любимой группы Дерека. А этот торшер они однажды едва не своротили, в порыве страсти, едва добравшись до дивана…

В голове вновь вспыхнуло: 

«Ошибки легче исправлять вместе…»

А ведь и правда. Стайлз же ровным счетом ничего так и не предпринял, никак не показал Дереку, что хочет все исправить, что устал притворяться, что все хорошо, когда все просто охренеть как не хорошо. Все просто блядски плохо. И будет только хуже…

Так может, пора уже что-то с этим сделать, Стайлз?..

Схватить айфон, нажать на кнопку быстрого набора, чего уж проще.

\- Стайлз? – на том конце, кажется, совсем не удивились. – Что-то срочное?  
\- Лидс, мне нужна твоя помощь, – выдохнул Стайлз.  
\- О, ну наконец-то! Наручники одолжить?  
\- Чего? – опешил Стайлз.  
\- Ну, ты же Дерека штурмовать надумал? – скучающе пояснила Лидия.  
\- Эм, а они мне понадобятся?  
\- Прикуешь на недельку к батарее? – полувопросительно произнесла Мартин.  
\- Кха, пожалуй, в следующий раз.  
\- Как хочешь. С Джексоном всегда срабатывает.  
\- Оу, – поморщился Стайлз, – вот это была явно лишняя информация!  
\- Прости, милый, так чем я там могу тебе помочь?  
\- Я должен попасть в его лофт…  
\- Хочешь сделать ему сюрприз на Рождество? – промурлыкала девушка. – Хм, хорошо, заедешь за мной завтра в семь – получишь запасную связку Дерека. Только, когда будешь выпрыгивать из шкафа, главное – не доведи его до инфаркта, договорились? Он все-таки мне зарплату платит.  
\- Не волнуйся, твоя зарплата останется при тебе.  
\- Ловлю на слове, скоро-снова-Хейл. И готовься, я все-таки привезу наручники, вдруг пригодятся! – рассмеялась Лидия и отключилась.

Стайлз с минуту ошалело смотрел на погасший дисплей и вдруг тоже весело, искренне рассмеялся.

Все-таки Лидия сумасшедшая!

Да и он сам не лучше!..  
***  
Чертовы клиенты, чертовы аэропорты, чертовы толпы людей, чертово Рождество!

Эта поездка вымотала Дерека чуть больше, чем полностью, и, наконец, завалившись в квартиру, он хотел только одного, ну, максимум, трех вещей, – душ, что-нибудь пожевать и, отключив телефон, завалиться в постель и проспать все праздники напролет, жаль только, пузырек со снотворным почти закончился.

Дерек включил свет, прошел в гостиную и в первое мгновение не поверил собственным глазам – наряженная елка, подарки, накрытый стол и Дженим, прикорнувший на диване.

Как чудесный сон. Или Рай.

Интересно, это он еще в самолете разбился или по дороге домой, в такси?..

\- С возвращением, – раздалось откуда-то сбоку до боли родным голосом.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, все еще не веря:  
\- Стайлз?  
\- А ты ожидал кого-то еще? – Теплые ладони несмело скользнули на плечи, пробежались по лацканам пальто и осторожно и так привычно стянули его вниз, Дереку даже рук не пришлось поднимать.  
\- Никого, – выдохнул он, боясь обернуться.  
Стайлз знакомо хмыкнул и вновь опасливо пробежался по чужой спине, разгладив пиджак.  
\- Это же хорошо? – Прозвучало скорее как вопрос.  
\- Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду под «хорошо», – усилием воли скинул с себя ощущение ирреальности происходящего Дерек, – Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? – все-таки развернувшись.  
Стайлз мгновенно отступил и потупился:  
\- Лидия дала мне запасной набор ключей. И я подумал… в смысле, я сначала подумал, а уж потом позвонил Лидс. В общем, Дженим так по тебе соскучился, что я…  
\- Что ты?  
\- Я тоже соскучился и решил провести это Рождество с тобой, как раньше, – выдавил Стайлз.  
\- А этот твой? Кейд, кажется? – непонимающе нахмурился Дерек.

Знал, что все портит, но не мог иначе. Настало время прояснить все раз и навсегда.

\- О, да брось, при чем здесь Кейд? – поморщился Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, я тебя не понимаю, – сдался Дерек. – Ты мне им все мозги вытрахал за последний месяц, а тут вдруг «при чем здесь»!.. Что происходит? Это какое-то новое издевательство?  
\- Издевательство?! Что ты хочешь услышать, ублюдок?! Что я истеричный омега, который выгнал собственного мужа только потому, что сам же довел себя до выкидыша?! – разошелся Стайлз, на каждом слове пальцем тыча Дереку в грудь. – Что за эти полгода не было ни дня, когда бы я об этом не пожалел? Что без тебя я, кажется, даже дышать нормально не способен? А Кейд – это отчаянная попытка заставить тебя, если не ревновать меня конкретно, то хотя бы просто уязвить твою альфа-сущность?..  
\- Стайлз, успокойся, я не… – попытался успокоить омегу Дерек.  
Но Стайлза будто прорвало:  
\- Думаешь, я все это время просто издевался над тобой? Да я из кожи вон лез, лишь бы ты не забывал меня! Не забывал нас! И что тебе стоило хоть раз повестись, выпустить на волю альфу, рыкнуть как положено, поставить меня на место? Я бы, конечно, в ответ дал тебе в морду, а после завалил на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, и черта с два ты бы отказался от меня снова!..  
\- Тише, тише, детка! – набравшись смелости, притиснул к себе мужа Дерек. – Я никогда не отказывался от тебя. И никогда не откажусь. Что бы там ни было.  
\- Боже, почему наш собственный сын оказался умнее нас, а? – уткнувшись ему в шею, пожаловался Стайлз, накрепко обвивая обе руки вокруг талии, будто желая вплавиться в него.  
\- А он оказался? – шепнул Дерек, все еще почти не веря, что наконец держит Стайлза в своих руках, что тот не отталкивает его и, кажется, готов простить и забыть все плохое.  
\- Ты уехал в свою Атланту, а мне пришлось ехать к нему и объяснять, – начал Стайлз, – опять объяснять, что у тебя своя жизнь, что ты теперь… не наш, а он мне – мол, ошибки всегда легче исправлять вместе, и если бы мы хотели, мы бы уже давно… Черт, Дерек, возвращайся, а? Я больше не могу без тебя, правда. Пожалуйста…  
\- Если ты позволишь… – обмирая от нежности, поцеловал его в макушку Дерек.  
\- Господи, Дерек, да еще немного и я бы приперся к тебе в офис, стукнул по голове битой и утащил тебя к нам силой, – вздохнул Стайлз.  
\- А я бы помог! – звонко раздалось с дивана.  
Дерек со Стайлзом замерли.  
\- Ну, мисс Дин говорит, что мы должны помогать родителям во всем, – выдал Дженим, хитро блестя глазами.

И широко улыбнулся, глядя на них, в кои-то веки счастливых и вместе.

Мисс Дин, оказывается, была права еще в одной вещи: «Если очень сильно чего-то хотеть, то это что-то обязательно исполнится, надо только не сидеть сложа руки…»

В случае Дженима оказалось достаточно одной-единственной фразы.

Надо будет потом еще квадрокоптер попросить…


	2. Бонус

Дженим не мог терпеть. Ну вот ни минутки. Его уже всего потряхивало.

Нет, ну вот почему именно сегодня, а? Почему именно утром, не вечером? Что им стоило подождать пару часов?!  
Почему-у-у?!

Самое стремное, что кроме почти детской досады им сейчас владела еще и жалящая тревога.  
Ну правда, сколько можно-то уже?!  
А еще не менее жалящее нетерпение, что несколько отвлекало от первых двух чувств.

\- Па-а-ап!  
\- Потерпи, Дженим.  
\- Но, папа!  
\- Стайлз обещал, скоро.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что папочкино скоро, это хорошо, если не через полгода! И если сегодня что и произойдет скоро, так это только безвременная кончина моего душевного равновесия!  
\- Ну, полгода, это ты загнул, – невесело хохотнул Дерек.  
\- Он меня не дождется! – все-таки решил пожаловаться Дженим. Снова. За почти бесконечные часы ожидания, он повторял это в сотый, кажется, раз. – И в крахе моей личной жизни будете виноваты вы! Все вы! Особенно ты, пап! Ну какого черта?!  
\- Не ругайся! Не здесь, по крайней мере. Никуда твой рыжик от тебя не денется. Прекрати истерить.  
\- А сам-то! – хмыкнул Дженим, указав на нервно постукивавший по полу отцовский ботинок.  
\- Я просто немного волнуюсь, – отнекнулся Дерек.  
\- Угу, и поэтому уже два раза ронял мой, между прочим, айфон! Дай сюда!  
\- Я тебе новый куплю.  
\- Я сам себе куплю. Спасибо, – отказался Дженим, все-таки выхватывая смартфон из отцовских рук. – Лучше бы потом помог опять уговорить Ли на свадьбу! – пробормотал он недовольно и снова проверил входящие в чате. Но там было глухо.

Последние часа два его рыжик упрямо молчал. Как в итоге его, Дженима, сбивчивых объяснений и клятв написал, чтобы он ни о чем не волновался и хорошенько поддерживал папу, так больше ни слова.

«Он точно меня бросит. Вот прямо в этот самый момент он уже наверняка на полпути к Мексиканской границе», – тоскливо поморщился Дженим.

\- Черт, а ведь ты прав, Стайлзово скоро может и на следующий день случиться. Ох, ё-о-о!.. Я рехнусь! – внезапно сдался Дерек, опускаясь на корточки и крепко вцепляясь в волосы на затылке. Впервые за все это время.  
Джениму тоже резко поплохело:  
\- Спокойно, он всего лишь рожает, – зачастил он, рухнув рядом. – Это я на собственную свадьбу уже на три с половиной часа опаздываю. Нет, Лиам меня точно бросит. И будет прав. Кто вообще в здравом уме захочет связываться с нашей семейкой? Почему ты, черт побери, не заметил все ЭТО еще утром?  
\- Стайлз летал как электровеник! Что я должен был заметить?  
\- Господи, пап! Ты иногда бестолковее дяди Скотта! А запах? Да я, как вы в машину сели, почти сразу почуял!  
\- Ну прости! Прости своего бестолкового отца! Все равно, теперь-то уж что?..  
\- Лучше бы вы вообще со всем этим подождали до следующего года! Ты ведь прекрасно знал, что я с Ли!.. Блин, ну вот как ты себе это представляешь: дядя и племянник – одногодки?!  
\- Прекрасно я себе это представляю. Так что брось! Никуда твой Лиам теперь от тебя не денется! Ему же тоже не сегодня-завтра нам внука рожать…  
\- Тьфу, типун тебе на язык, Ли еще полтора месяца носить! Ну, кажется… – как-то под конец сник Дженим. В груди вновь зашевелилась скользкая тревога.

Проклятье, ну как же все не вовремя!

\- Вот-вот. Стайлз тоже клялся-божился, что дотерпит до вашего медового месяца! Говорил, вот полюбуется на табличку «Молодожены» на заднице Камаро и сразу сюда… – досадливо вздохнул Дерек.  
Дженим не нашелся с ответом.

\- О чьих это вы тут задницах?.. – совершенно внезапно вывернул из-за угла взъерошенный больше обычного Скотт.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
\- Дядя Скотт?! – поднялись ему навстречу оба Хейла одновременно.

Ответить МакКол не успел – двери родильного блока широко распахнулись и в коридор вылетел улыбающийся прямо от уха до уха молодой врач-омега.

Дерек как-то сразу выдохнул.  
Ну правда, кто с таким лицом сообщает какие-нибудь ужасы, верно?

\- Мистер Хейл? – обратился к ним доктор.  
\- Да? – снова откликнулись они с Дженимом хором.  
\- Это я, – закатил глаза Дерек, ссудив сына несильным подзатыльником. В ответ получив совершенно по-детски локтем в бок.  
Врач, заинтересованно пронаблюдав сие представление, весело фыркнул и торжественно объявил:  
\- Поздравляю с рождением сына-омеги! Крепкий, здоровый малыш! Он и ваш супруг чувствуют себя превосходно. Через несколько минут вы сможете пройти в палату!  
Дерек крепко и благодарно пожал протянутую руку и обернулся обнять теперь уже официально старшего сына.

Только вот в непосредственной близости того не оказалось.  
Дженим обнаружился почему-то снова у стены, медленно, но верно сползающим по ней на пол, рядом растерянно замер Скотт.

\- Дженим?! – кинулся к нему Дерек, едва успев поймать.  
\- Что-то мне нехорошо, – слабо пожаловался тот.  
\- Сынок? Что произошло? Эй, не пугай меня больше, чем я уже напуган!

Ох, был бы рядом Стайлз, сказал бы то же самое, мимолетно подумалось Дереку. От чего на лицо сама собой наползла счастливая улыбка.

Джениму, по-видимому, на ум пришло то же самое, поэтому он резко перестал бледнеть и, наконец собравшись, стал, напротив, стремительно краснеть.

\- Еще не лучше! Дженим! – в сердцах встряхнул его старший Хейл.  
\- Я… Со мной все в порядке, пап, правда! – прочистив горло, выдавил он. – Только… тетя Лидия только что скинула СМС. В общем, она везет Лиама в ближайшую больницу, у него воды отошли…  
Повисла ошеломленная пауза, которую прервал сдавленный смешок:  
\- Так получается, у вас, парни, дядя и племянник в один день родятся?! – обалдело выдал Скотт.


End file.
